


Just Passing Through

by DiscoTrek



Category: Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Actors, Angst, Depression, F/M, Feminist Themes, Hope vs. Despair, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, Original Fiction, Sad, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoTrek/pseuds/DiscoTrek
Summary: Linda is in a cruel rut, but when she meets an attractive stranger, she starts to have a spark of hope in her flameless life.





	Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of odd to put Ben and Jake in this together, but I wanted two very different but very attractive men to be the contrast in Linda's life. I hope it's enjoyable :)

She woke to the alarm on her phone in a startle. It was Tuesday. She turned toward the wall and stared into the white texture.  
Ben said he was coming home Tuesday. 

She shut her eyes tightly and sighed. She couldn't afford to go back to sleep. Though she wanted to, more than anything.

She put on a pot of coffee and took an absurdly long shower, washing her hair twice. Her clothes hung in the closet, freshly ironed from last night. She grimaced at the outfit, dreading the horrible shift to be that her uniform represented. She slipped into the dress and apron, had her coffee, and made her way to her car. It was getting cold out. She thought to grab a jacket, but a feeling told her to ignore the thought. She'd have to be indoors all day anyhow.

Moments after she arrived, the restaurant was its usual morning bustle. She didn't have time to think or worry with the constant shouts back and forth from servers to cooks. Time passed just as it did in a newsroom. Eight hours felt like a blink and an eternity all at once. When she was finally off, she carried herself heavily outside and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She felt like a brief stall was in order before she'd take herself home. Her sore legs bent until she sat on the comfortably high curb.

"Need a light?" A gentle voice uttered from the dark. She squinted until he came forward enough to be visible. 

"Sure," she said, still attempting to make him out. He stepped forward until his whole face was illuminated. She breathed in sharply at the look of him. He was tall with dark hair that was slicked back tastefully. He wasn't clean shaven, but he still looked well put together. He wore a blue button-down tucked into his slacks, underneath a nice wool overcoat. He certainly didn't look like he fit in this town. She guessed that he was just passing through. 

He pulled his zippo out and flicked it alight before bending to her level.

"Thank you," she said peering up at him nervously. She had truly never seen eyes like his before. They were unbearably bright. 

"Of course," he gave a side smile that almost made her knees wobble.  
"Linda," she offered, switching her cigarette to her other hand so she could free up her right for a shake. The stranger took her hand in his and gave it a firm, gentle squeeze. 

"Jake," he replied. She grinned. The name suited him very well.  
"You look like you aren't from this town, Jake," she said, meaning for it to be a question. He smiled again. Damn that smile, she thought.

"A local can always tell, huh?" he mused, "No, I'm here on business." He was watching her carefully as she expelled the smoke slowly from her lungs. There was something she liked about the way he was looking at her.

"That's a strange business to bring you out here." She remarked, shuddering from the icy breeze. Without hesitation, Jake removed his nice wool coat and draped it over her shoulders before she could get out a polite, "Really, I couldn't."

"Thank you... again." She nodded deeply at him. Her small hands pulled the coat more tightly around her, exposing her left hand to his view.  
"You're married," he asked, gesturing to the ring that loosely fit on her finger. She glanced down at her feet for a moment.  
"Yes," it seemed difficult for her to admit somehow. He folded his arms shyly.  
"Lucky man," his eyes shifted. She laughed sweetly, causing his smile to reappear.  
"I'm glad you think so... Jake." His eyes flashed toward her.  
She snuffed out her cigarette and stood up straight, pulling the coat gently from her shoulders and holding it out to him.  
He shook his head,  
"Keep it for now. I'll get it back from you before I leave." Linda gave him a confused expression and tightened her grip on the stiff fabric.  
"But-"  
"Goodnight, Linda." He interrupted, rubbing his shoulders as he quickly made his way to his car. She stared for a good while in the direction that she saw his car head in before slipping her arms into the coat and buttoning it all the way up. She sat and finished another cigarette before finding her car in the back lot and making her way home.

\-----------------------

She pulled in to see that Ben's truck was parked by the woodpile. For a moment, she found herself feeling a twinge of guilt. She shut her eyes, thinking about Jake and his gold zippo in his long, slender fingers. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was perfectly normal for her to be attracted to other men as long as she didn't act on it.

She made her way to the door, trying to hide the smile that wanted desperately to make it onto her face. Though the feeling didn't stay.  
"Hey, you made it back safe! I'm glad," she greeted cheerfully. Ben was sitting on the recliner in the living room, staring into their small television set. At the sound of her voice, he looked up and placed his bottle on the coffee table.  
"What, no supper yet?" He scoffed. 

Her shoulders tensed immediately.  
"You know that I just got in, Ben," she huffed, throwing her purse into the couch cushion where she always put it. Ben laughed, making her tense even more.

"I was kidding, honey, I was just kidding! I just got in too." He took his coat off and set it by the door as he mumbled something about being overly sensitive and about taking things way too seriously. Her heart seemed to have an odd flutter to it that evening. She couldn't place what was bothering her.

Dinner was an easy fix and lasted only about twenty minutes. Afterwards, Linda was grateful for the chance to rest. She readied herself quickly and cozied underneath the covers.

She lied back, feeling the aches from the day settle into their old mattress. Ben slid beneath the covers speedily. She knew that he would want her tonight, and she was fine with that. Intimacy with Ben had progressively become like a power struggle. He always liked making it clear that she was the weak one in their relationship, though he never said it with words.

Sure enough, she could already feel his large hands opening her sleep shirt and tossing it to the floor. She repositioned herself so that he could more easily remove her panties, opening herself up to him, being obedient. She only made things hard for herself if she wasn't obedient.

Ben didn't waste any time. Usually, he would at least build up to his usual aggressive state, but this time, he was rough from the start.  
"Please, Ben... Calm down!" She called, now trying to slow him down by pushing his hips away. Ben pulled her hands off of him and pinned them to her sides. Linda panicked, trying to pull away,  
"Y- you're hurting me!" She quivered.

She fought to free her arms from his tight grip. Ben wasn't saying a word. His thrusts were progressively more forceful and more painful. She squirmed and cried beneath him, but he remained unresponsive, driving into her faster and faster until he paused at his climax, gripping her already bruised arms tighter, making her cry out even louder. She trembled as he rolled off of her, breathing heavily. 

She rolled over as well and lied face down, her head turned to face the wall. Her body felt hot and unbelievably cold all at once, unable to stop shaking. His remaining grunts felt Ike needles in her ears. She flinched as she felt him lean in close.

"I know I shouldn't have done that...  
I just missed you so much, babe," 

He sighed deeply and pressed his lips to the side of her head, sliding his hand against her left breast before lying down. She could hear him slipping into unconsciousness as his snore steadily increased in volume. She remained, unshifting, while tears soaked the sheets where her cheek rested.

\----------------------------

She awoke before Ben the next morning and readied herself as quickly as she could. She checked the clock: 4 a.m. The coffee house would open in a little over an hour, though she didn't start on until mid afternoon. She put on her uniform and closed the door silently behind her. 

She shrugged at her car and decided that she had more than plenty of time to walk. But suddenly she hesitated before she passed it, shivering in the morning air. She reached into her pocket for her keys to unlock the driver's side door. Her small hands worked quickly to open it and pull a warm, wool overcoat from the passenger seat. She put it on and relocked the door before proceeding.

Her feet carried her rather quickly down the dirt road that lead to their house until she made it to the paved road. She ventured forward without caution and without care. She had a numbness that made her wonder silently that if a car would hit her, would she feel the pain of the impact? 

She didn't know how long she had walked when she was approaching a small public park that she used to go to as a child. It hadn't changed much. She targeted the nearest rusty swing set and sat delicately on the red plastic seat.

"You're up early," a deep, familiar voice rang. She beamed up at the face she had been trying so desperately not to forget.  
"Sleep doesn't really stick with me for long." She replied, curiously.  
"I know the feeling."

Her eyes traced his face, moving all over his body, examining him like he was a rare species. He was wearing a white button down shirt with faint gray pinstripes and dark gray slacks. A brown leather bomber kept him warm. 

"Are you actually real?" She let the question escape her lips before she could stop it, "Or is my mind developing fantasy men to keep me from offing myself?"  
He cocked his head and lowered his brows concernedly.  
"Well ,I've always considered myself to be real... But if I was created to keep you from offing yourself, I'd say my existence is well worth it." She felt slightly embarrassed by his answer, not sure of why she felt that way.  
"Also, if I wasn't real, how could I be wearing a real coat?" He added, gesturing at the wool coat that shelled her from the damp cold.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, moving to remove it.  
"No, no. I still don't want it back yet." Her confused expression deepened.  
"Will you hold onto it for me for just a little bit longer?" His large brown eyes made his simple requests feel like desperate pleas.  
"Of course," she replied.

"Thank you. I just- I can't imagine not seeing you again before I have to go,"  
She smiled warmly, not sure of how to reply. His shy grin melted her. She felt a twinge of sadness in her chest when he began to retreat from her.  
"I'll see you again, Linda" he promised. 

His hands slid into his pockets naturally as he began to walk away. She wanted to call after him and tell him to stay and talk with her for just a bit longer, but she couldn't muster the courage. Instead, she gave him a hopeful nod and watched his every step until he disappeared down the road.

\----------------------------------

Linda made it to the coffee house a few hours early for her shift. She sat and talked with Gil, another gal who worked similar hours to her, though they always seemed to miss each other. Gil caught her up about her kids and how her husband was doing while working at the factory. He had gotten laid off the summer before, but now things were much more steady for him. 

Linda listened contently, but when Gil asked about Ben and her, she was vague and somewhat avoidant. Things were so different when they first had gotten married. Ben wanted them to both be successful and work. He wanted to have their own place all paid for and fixed up. He wanted them to have a baby within the first two years they were married. 

Closest they had to any of those were them both having jobs. They weren't anywhere near paying off the house, or the car. As for the baby, Linda wouldn't stand for it. It'd be more like raising a child on her own.

Thankfully, Gil was sweet. She didn't ask too many questions.

The hours passed quickly and Linda started her shift. She worked harder than a mule, as she always did. More than five hundred plates had to have passed through her hands. When it was time to head home, she stalled again, stooping on the curb as she had last night. She glanced around, silently hoping she would hear someone approaching. No one ever did. 

She gave in and eventually took her long walk back home.

Her exhausted feet carried her onto her porch and through the front door. Ben wasn't in his usual chair. She glanced at the clock. It was nearly 10:30. She stumbled into the kitchen to see Ben softly snoring with his head resting on the newspaper next to a plate of leftovers that he had pulled from the fridge. She smiled weakly and walked over to him, stroking his hair gently. 

His eyes fluttered open. "You're home," he said in a tired voice. She nodded and bent down to give him a gentle kiss. He kissed her back and sat up, sliding his hand behind her hair. He pushed her neck, forcing her head forward and shoving his tongue as deeply as he could into her mouth. She flinched backwards. 

"What?" He scoffed. She pulled away completely and shrugged, scooping up the plate of food and tucking it back into the fridge. She could hear him mumble something to himself as she peeled off her uniform and shut the bedroom door behind her.

\---------------------------------

She woke before Ben again. This time it was about 5:30. She shifted to move the large arm that was draped over her and jumped in the shower.  
She was ready quickly and left, making sure to grab her keys and the wool coat before she left.

The roads were foggy and she could feel the dew on the grass wetting the edges of her socks. She could tell that this was the coldest morning of the week so far. Her reliable feet helped her wander aimlessly. She passed the park and kept onwards, avoiding the occasional passing car or cyclist. Her eyelids were heavy as she walked. She wished that she had just gone back to sleep when she had woken up. As she walked, she saw an unoccupied bus stop bench. She stumbled toward it and sat wearily.

Her back rested against the harsh straightness of the wood. She sighed and shut her eyes. Her knees wobbled from the cold, but she felt oddly comfortable there, so much so that she drifted off, saying a silent prayer that she wouldn't die in the cold as she slept.

\----------------------------------------

She woke to a soft melody playing. What was that? Beethoven? Her eyes opened and took several seconds to adjust to the bright light that was shining in through white cotton curtains. She was in a bed. How was she in a bed? Her fingers raked the hair out of her face, allowing her to have a proper look around the room. It appeared to be a small, cheap motel room. She could hear the cars on the interstate nearby.

All that was in the room was the bed, a small nightstand with a coffee maker on it, and a petite suitcase open on the floor with men's clothing inside, and several blankets piled on the floor. Her heart began to pound, trying to understand how she had gotten there. Suddenly she startled at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"It's you!" She said, surprising herself with how shrill she sounded. Jake emerged from the bathroom wearing striped pajama pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. He put his hands up defensively, noticing her worried state and began fumbling, attempting to explain himself,

"I'm sure you think I kidnapped you... and- I sort of did- I mean- This morning when I woke up, I looked out the window and I saw you lying on the bench outside. I was worried you would freeze to death, so I brought you into my room." 

She stared at him blankly as he spoke. She pulled the covers off and walked to the window to see the bench. She saw, not twenty feet away was the bench she found. 

"What are the chances?" She whispered to herself with a small laugh.  
"I promise I only wanted to help," he added, desperate for her to feel comfortable. She turned to look at him.  
"I believe you, don't worry. Thank you for helping me," she said softly, glancing outside again. He sighed, seeming relieved, and walked over to the window. 

"Why were you out there, Linda?" He pressed, almost scoldingly. She looked up at him, feeling an odd sense of shame. Her mind raced until it found the truth that she had never spoken aloud before,  
"Because I'm too much of a coward to leave my husband... and I'm too much of a coward to kill myself." Her heart sank from her own confession.  
"I figured, maybe, somehow, I could just disappear." 

Jake frowned deeply, not sympathetically, but in a way that showed how truly saddened he was by her statement. His hands delicately took hers and cradled them.  
"You're no coward, Linda." He whispered. Her heart was fluttering at his touch. He drew closer to her, causing their chests to lightly touch. Just the closeness made her shoulders feel heavy with guilt.

"Jake... I'm sorry," she pulled back, freeing her hands, feeling the delicious warmth depart from them. Jake's face was laced with understanding and he nodded. How could he care so much, she thought. He didn't even know her.  
She stared up at him, sighing from the pain of not being able to touch him. She could tell from his eyes that he felt the same pain. It made her want to cry.

"Linda..." his tone was begging,  
"What if I wasn't real? What would hold you back then?"

She looked into him, capturing the look of his eyes and burying the sight deep within her memory so she would never forget them. Her hands reached up and cupped his face. His skin was cold from the chilled air in the small room. She stood on the tips of her toes so her lips could reach and meet his. The sensation intoxicated her, fueling her desire to touch him even more.

She felt a warm shudder pulse through her as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in return. His closeness was warming her up quickly. His hot breath thawed her cheeks and her neck. He pulled the coat from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. 

He traced the soft skin of her arms as their kissed deepened mutually. She sucked at his lower lip and gave gentle bites to it. He breathed in sharply at her every move, encouraging her and making her feel in control. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. His eyebrows raised as if to ask, "are you sure?" 

She released his hand and pulled her uniform off over her head, leaving her in nothing but her bra, panties and socks. Jake approached her slowly as he pulled his shirt from his torso. She breathed in sharply at the contact of his skin against hers. She lied back on his bed, pulling him on top of her. She could feel his heart beat quicken against hers as they kissed.

Her hands explored his body, desperately taking in his soft expressions of affection and love. He was so delicate: every lick and every bite was wanted and craved. Her hands tugged away his pajama pants and boxers as he unhooked her bra and helped her slide out of her panties. She pulled him in as closely as possible, not allowing anything to separate them from each other. 

Jake stared down at her lovingly, looking within her and cherishing her. His body moved against her delicately. She reciprocated and moved with him. Every sigh was a love letter. Every touch was a whispered sweet nothing. She had never been treated with such care before this moment. Their intertwined limbs danced in a way that helped her understand that that was what love was supposed to feel like. 

Her eyes never left his. She gazed into his eyes, knowing for the first time in a long time that she was alive. At their finish, they laid silently together until they both drifted into sleep.

\------------------------------

Linda's eyes opened and her vision felt oddly clear. She stretched against the cool sheets, feeling more refreshed than she had in years. An uncontainable smile flashed on her face as she realized that she was still naked, and that her dream wasn't a dream at all. 

She sat up to see Jake fully clothed sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her with glimmering eyes. Her smile faded as she saw the suitcase in his hands.

"You're leaving," she said shakily. He set down the case and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly.  
"I have to." He replied solemnly. Her lip trembled at the thought, though she couldn't bear the idea of him seeing her cry. She blinked away her tears and cleared her throat in fear of her voice cracking.

"Don't forget your coat," she mused, trying to look away. He laughed sweetly and lifted it off of the floor.  
"Hold onto it for me," he said, tossing it to her. She caught it, giving him what seemed to be a usual look of confusion.  
"I'll be back for it soon." He beamed at her. 

"I'll be holding you to that," She grinned genuinely and wrapped the coat around her shoulders. He left her with a large smile on his face, pulling his suitcase behind him. She watched as his shadow faded from behind the curtains.

Linda pulled the coat closed and lied back against the pillows on the bed. Suddenly, the morning didn't feel so cold to her anymore.


End file.
